Friability
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Terlalu rapuh untuk menunggu karena semua yang telah rusak tidak akan pernah bisa kembali untuk diperbaiki. Karena sampai kapanpun, Bandung tidak akan pernah menjadi tempat untuk pulang bagi Kim Jongin. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

108

 **Title**

Friability

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Jennie, Local cast*

 **Category Prompt**

Holiday!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Credit**

Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah milik Tuhan dan Sment. Beberapa tokoh dan semua cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya, kecuali beberapa tempat yang memang nyata, Bandung, Jalan braga, Bar Hangover, Universitas Woosong fakultas Culinary arts.

 **Author's Note**

Mungkin ini diluar ekspektasi prompter tapi aku berharap prompter menyukai hasil tulisanku ini. Ada banyak kekurangan yang aku sendiri jujur masih belum puas untuk diperbaiki tetapi karena sedikit waktu yang aku miliki jadi sejauh inilah yang aku tulis.

Selain itu, plot dari cerita yang aku tulis ini jauh berbeda dari plot yang aku rencanakan. Semuanya aku ubah setelah 70% cerita ini hampir rampung. Alasannya; karena aku tertarik dengan dunia chef dari buku yang baru aku baca beberapa hari sebelum menulis ini kembali. Jadi, ceritaku terinspirasi dari sana.

Jujur aku gak paham genre fluff-angst seperti apa jadi aku juga mengambil lagu Heize - In the Time Spent With You untuk salah satu plot cerita ini, baper ya.. nggak juga 😁

Satu lagi, meski aku orang Bandung dan udah gak aneh lagi sama jalan Braga tapi karena cerita ini, kalo ada waktu jadi keseringan nongkrong disana buat cari inpirasi.. ya rencana awalnya gitu tapi ujung-ujungnya malah nongkrong gosip terus makan-makan sambil selfi-selfi. Selain pekerjaan, itu juga salah satu yang ngehambat buat ngehidupin suasana kota bandung yang aku kenal di cerita ini.

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk prompter cerita ini, semoga suka dan tidak kecewa dengan apa yang aku tulis. Untuk para crew kff yang super baik dan sabar nungguin kabar cerita aku yang super lelet ini dan juga temen-temen kff lainnya yang sering berbagi tips untuk membuat fanfic yang bagus. Sayang kalian~ dan seseorang yang keukeuh pengen dimasukin kata-kata mutiara biar kerasa nyunda-nya, thanks.. repot-repot ngebantuin meski akhirnya ngambil dari Google juga lol (p.s; bisa kalian searching nanti-if you know what I mean)

Hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan, semoga kalian semua juga enjoy dengan Bandung yang aku ciptakan.. terima kasih.

 **Summary**

Terlalu rapuh untuk menunggu karena semua yang telah rusak tidak akan pernah bisa kembali untuk diperbaiki. Karena sampai kapanpun, Bandung tidak akan pernah menjadi tempat untuk pulang bagi Kim Jongin.

.

-.000.-

.

"Jika ini memang pilihanmu, maka lepaskanlah. Ada yang lebih baik yang mungkin bisa kau dapatkan."

"Kau bisa melepaskannya begitu saja?"

Kedua pria yang duduk saling berhadapan itu hanya terdiam. Menatap satu sama lainnya dengan penuh keputusasaan. Bahkan kata 'berpisah' belum pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka sekalipun—mungkin sudah lama mereka menyadarinya tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir semudah dan secepat ini.

Diam bukanlah solusi terbaik saat ini. Hingga satu dari mereka mulai merasa jengah dengan kondisi yang ada, menahan tangis agar tidak menunjukkan betapa sakitnya ia menghadapi ini dan tertunduk lemah ketika cincin kayu yang dikenakannya terlepas saat itu juga.

Dia menyimpan cincin itu, menjawab pertanyaan tanpa kata lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok lainnya yang hanya bisa tercenung meratapi arti dari perpisahan mereka yang sebenarnya.

-.000.-

Perjalanan yang ditempuh hampir selama enam jam dari keberangkatannya dari Korea ke Indonesia lantas menempuh waktu perjalanan lebih dari tiga jam dari kota Jakarta menuju kota Bandung membuat ia menyadari satu hal; usahanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Bodoh memiliki rasa penyesalan yang telah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun membuat seorang Kim Jongin akhirnya kini berada di kota yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Rasa lelahnya seolah hilang begitu saja, bahkan tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang telah melakukan perjalanan tanpa henti itu, ia malah menyendiri di sebuah bar cafe dibandingkan mencari hotel untuk tempatnya beristirahat.

Hangover.

Hanya ini satu-satunya tempat yang ia kenali di kota ini. Cafe redup disekitaran Jalan Braga yang khusus menyediakan berbagai macam bir yang berderet di ruangan utama cafe itu.

Jongin memilih satu bir hitam kesukaannya lantas memilih memojokkan dirinya untuk duduk diantara para pengunjung lain yang tengah menikmati waktu berkumpul bersama di sini. Sabtu malam adalah waktu yang tepat di mana muda-mudi berkumpul bersama memenuhi tempat ini. Bahkan gerimis yang tengah turun kali ini seolah sebagai hiasan belaka, tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk semakin memadati cafe-cafe di sekitaran Braga—termasuk dirinya.

Jongin bukan satu-satunya warga negara asing disini tetapi bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang pria yang menghabisi waktunya sendirian di cafe yang sangat ramai. Asing, hampa dan ia kesepian.

Apakah keputusannya benar-benar tepat untuk kembali ke kota ini? Apakah ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Apakah ia bisa mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

Semuanya mungkin mudah saja dipikirkan tetapi untuk melakukannya, Jongin belum sepenuhnya memiliki nyali untuk itu.

Katakan saja ia adalah pria pengecut.

-.000.-

Bandung tak lagi sama seperti lima tahun terakhir ia di sini. Mungkin udaranya masih tetap sejuk, terlebih jejak hujan kemarin malam masih tersisa pada pagi hari ini. Akan tetapi keramaian yang mulai menjadi hiruk pikuk khas kota ini membuat Jongin merasa sangat asing. Padahal dulu Braga tidak seramai ini, pukul delapan pagi dan jalan satu arah ini mulai dipenuhi beberapa kendaraan roda empat.

Tergerak hati untuk segera pergi dari jalan ini akan tetapi langkahnya terlalu berat hanya karena sebuah bangunan ruko kecil yang berdiri di antara para penjual lukisan. Bukan hanya deretan cafe saja yang beroperasi di sini, galeri lukisan hingga para seniman jalanan turut menjajakan karyanya berderetan hingga memadati sudut-sudut kosong di pedestrian jalan ini—itulah mengapa bahwa Jalan Braga terlihat seperti sebuah galeri jalanan yang tidak ada bosannya untuk dinikmati. Jongin mencintai seni, seperti bagaimana darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, akan tetapi sosok di dalam ruko itulah yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dari lukisan di sini. Ruko itu nampak kecil dengan jendela kaca yang membentang lebar di dekat pintu utamanya. Beberapa sticker dan tulisan yang sudah usang menempel memenuhi ruang kosong jendela itu.

Dari balik celah-celah yang tak tertupi itu hanya berisikan seperkecil dirinya untuk melihat sosok pria yang tengah sibuk di dalamnya, merapihkan dan mengelap semua permukaan meja satu persatu dengan tenang. Jantungnya berdetak antusias, antara perasaan rindu dan rasa sakit ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Tuhan telah menjaganya dengan baik. Lima tahun di mana Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, ia masih melihat seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya bahkan pipi gembilnya yang akan merona ketika ia tersenyum—hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang kini jauh lebih pendek dari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Keterpukauannya akan selalu menjadi titik terlemah di mana ia tidak bisa menghindar bahkan hanya untuk melangkah sekali saja. Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Dibandingkan untuk bahagia, Jongin justru lebih malu kepada dirinya sendiri karena dengan brengseknya berdiri di sini—menatap Kyungsoo—mengharapkan sebuah penyatuan yang terbuang lama—satu hari di mana ia seharusnya bisa menghentikannya.

Seharusnya ia pergi, sekarang atau mungkin sedari tadi karena hal yang terjadi adalah sepasang mata itu balik memerhatikannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo yang tadinya berada di dalam cafe itu keluar. Membuka pintu lebar dengan mata yang berbinar penuh kebahagian. Nama Kim Jongin teralun indah di bibirnya, panggilan yang hampir lima tahun ini baru ia sadari begitu sangat ia rindukan untuk didengarkan. Senyuman pria itu terkembang, menyadari bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang tepat. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Jongin sekilas.

Sudah lama sekali, ada artian di mana pelukan itu Jongin anggap sebagai sebuah bentuk kerinduan akan tetapi ia sadar bahwa pelukan itu bagi Kyungsoo adalah ucapan selamat datang kepada kawan lama yang baru kembali ia temui.

Karma telah benar-benar mempermainkannya dan Jongin mulai menyesal kenapa ia harus berada di sini; karena setelah ia bisa bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

-.000.-

Pelukan itu begitu sangat erat tetapi Jongin tidak keberatan jika nanti lehernya akan tercekik oleh tangan pria ini. Tetapi pelukan itu cepat digantikan menjadi sebuah pukulan keras di lengan atas Jongin membuat Jongin seketika meringis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin seraya menghindar dari pukulan bertubi-tubi Kyungsoo lainnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini dan baru kembali? Kau bilang hanya satu minggu dan ini sudah dua bulan lebih, dasar!"

Jongin terkekeh, ia menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak memukulnya lagi lantas menjauhkannya. "Kau membuatku malu, kita berada di negara orang, jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku malu!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan Jongin sedikit terkekeh memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai memberenggut. Ternyata umur dua puluh dua tahun masih sangat cocok dengan ekpresinya yang seperti itu.

"Masuklah," Ajak Kyungsoo dan saat itu Jongin langsung terkekeh membut pria lainnya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Wah.. tidak kusangka akhirnya kau benar-benar menyewa bangunan tua ini dan mengelola restoranmu sendiri sekarang."

"Aku hanya membantu pemilik lama yang mengalami kebangkrutan, itu saja," Kyungsoo lantas masuk diikuti dengan Jongin di belakangnya.

Jongin memerhatikan bagaimana restoran yang terakhir kali didatanginya bernuansa begitu modern kini berubah menjadi sebuah dekorasi sederhana dengan meja serta kursi kayu. Tidak ada pembatas antara dapur dengan ruangan utamanya, memberikan para pengunjung pemandangan langsung tentang bagaimana hidangan akan tersaji untuk mereka santap.

Ketika melihat lebih mendetail bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu mengelola tempat ini dengan baik, Jongin kini benar-benar memahami bahwa Kyungsoo bukan hanya membantu penyewa lama yang usahanya berjalan buruk dan mengalami kebangkrutan tetapi Kyungsoo juga benar-benar ingin menetap di sini, di kota ini. Tidak aneh jika memang itu alasan Kyungsoo untuk membuka sebuah restoran di kota ini. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai kota ini—di Bandung, ketika keberagaman cita rasa dan kreativitas terus berkembang seolah tidak ada matinya untuk di telurusuri.

"Bagaimana kompetisimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia masih sibuk di dapurnya.

Melihat kain lap yang tergeletak di mejanya, Jongin meraihnya dan mulai berdiri untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Ya begitulah."

"Begitulah apanya?"

"Aku tidak pulang jika tidak membawa hasil bukan?"

Kyungsoo menengok dari dapurnya dan kembali mengernyit tak paham. "Jadi kau tidak pulang selama dua bulan karena malu tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dan tidak menunjukkannya kepadaku begitu?" Ejek Kyungsoo. "Akhirnya ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu."

Jongin terkekeh sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyimpan kain lapnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk memotong beberapa bahan masakan untuk restorannya yang akan segera buka hari ini. Ketika Kyungsoo tidak menggubris keberadaannya, Jongin menarik lepas pisau dalam genggaman Kyungsoo dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Kedua lengannya ia simpan di kedua sisi tubuh Kyungsoo membuat pria itu terkurung, menunggu ketika Jongin mulai tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tentu saja aku menang," Ucap Jongin dengan tatapan yang lekat.

Ada jeda sejenak dari tatapan mereka yang saling bertaut sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangannya agar tidak menatap mata Jongin secara langsung. Jongin sengaja menahan rasa gelinya terhadap sikap Kyungsoo kali ini. Sudah lama mereka bersama dan Kyungsoo selalu tersipu ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah masih tertunduk.

"Kau tidak yakin dengan ucapanku? Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, maksudku.. aku sendiri merasa ada yang salah dengan resep itu. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Jongin mengernyit, tidak tahan dengan Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk pada akhirnya ia menyentuh wajah itu, menariknya agar sepasang mata itu menatapnya kembali. "Tidak ada yang salah, jika itu hanya sebuah kekurangan, aku bisa menyempurnakannya. Dan itu berhasil. Aku bahkan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih menakjubkan."

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat untukku?" Jongin tersenyum lebar dan saat itu juga senyuman Kyungsoo ikut menyungging. Sama lebarnya hingga membentuk hati yang sempurna dan menggemaskan di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin dan memberi sebuah kecupan di bibirnya, "selamat untukmu."

Jongin tersenyum dan beralih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat. "Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau mempercayaiku tentang resep yang kubuat itu."

Melihat senyuman Kyungsoo kali ini entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa yang berbeda. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat Jongin malah merasa bersalah. Ia memang seharusnya berterima kasih. Berkat Kyungsoo ia bisa mengikuti kompetisi memasak yang diselenggarakan di negara kelahirannya. Memenangkan kompetisi itu dan membawa sebuah penghargaan besar atas prestasinya.

Tapi hanya itu saja yang Kyungsoo ketahui.

Masih ada yang ditutupi Jongin hingga saat ini, bahkan ia tidak yakin akankah Kyungsoo dapat menerimanya.

Hadiah yang menakjubkan itu adalah hadiah yang benar-benar dimimpikannya. Tidak, selama dua bulan itu ia tidak berada di Korea selatan. Ia berada di Perancis, di negara yang merupakan kiblat kuliner seluruh dunia. Sebuah tawaran pendidikan dan pekerjaan yang bisa mengembangkan daya kreativitasnya dalam hal memasak. Mengingat kembali bahwa Kyungsoo ada dalam pengaruh besar keberhasilannya. Justru Jongin ingin meminta maaf. Entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasa lancang terhadap Kyungsoo sekarang—dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

-.000.-

Tawaran itu datang sehari setelah pengumuman pemenang kompetisi itu dilangsungkan. Jongin telah berjanji bahwa ia akan langsung kembali ke Bandung, menemani Kyungsoo untuk membuka usaha restoran di sana. Seseorang dari pihak penyelenggara kompetisi datang menemuinya dan membujuknya untuk bisa menerima tawaran hadiah itu. Tidak secara langsung, Jongin bisa terlebih dulu mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya di Paris sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa memutuskan apakah ia ingin melanjutkan tawaran hadiah itu atau tidak.

Awalnya Jongin menolak, terlebih ketika ia harus menunda kepulangannya ke Indonesia untuk menerima tawaran pergi ke Paris. Namun, bagaimanapun Jongin tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadar bahwa inilah jalan yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk karirnya.

Sebuah publikasi, pengakuan, keinginan untuk menunjukkan bahwa seorang Kim Jongin ada sebagai seorang chef terbaik saat ini. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam saja hinga akhirnya Jongin menghubungi pihak penyelenggara dan menerima tawaran kerja sama itu—membuat Jongin harus berangkat ke Perancis lima hari setelah penyelanggaraan kompetisi itu berlangsung.

Jongin tidak pernah berbohong, bahkan setelah dua tahun kebersamaanya dengan Kyungsoo Sekalipun ia tidak pernah membohonginya. Ada perasaan bersalah menggelayuti hatinya saat ini. Ia pulang bukan untuk kembali, ia pulang membawa sebuah belenggu yang semakin mengisi seluruh pikirannnya.

Bahkan ketika sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya merapat—Jongin tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya membuat sosok di balik punggung itu semakin memeluk tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang begitu sangat parau. Jongin menebak bahwa Kyungsoo telah tidur sedari tadi dan hanya dia yang masih terjaga di atas ranjang mereka.

"Jongin," Panggil Kyungsoo lagi dengan lirih.

"Ya, Kyungsoo," Balasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai kau belum tidur selarut ini?"

Jongin hanya diam, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Haruskah ia menjawabnya dan berkata jujur tentang semuanya ataukah ia memilih diam. Bersikap pengecut dan terus berbohong seperti ini. Lambat laun Kyungsoo juga akan mengetahuinya tetapi ia tidak bisa terus berdiam seperti ini. Dalam hatinya bergejolak bahwa ia harus mengakuinya tetapi di sisi lain hatinya mengatakam bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Jongin, ceritakan saja, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Seharusnya Jogin mencari alasan itu jika memang ia bisa mengatakannya tetapi sepertinya pertahannya sudah mulai runtuh. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berbohong.

"Dua bulan itu, aku tidak berada di Korea," Bisik Jongin dengan lirih. "Aku berada di Paris."

Jongin menunggu tetapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo kali ini. Ragu, jongin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah tawaran pendidikan singkat dan pekerjaan tetap di sana. Itu adalah hadiah yang aku dapatkan. Sekarang mereka tinggal menungguku untuk memutuskan apakah aku mau menerima tawaran itu atau tidak."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak di dalam ruangan itu. Jongin menunggu bagaimana respon Kyungsoo kali ini, tetapi rasa takut bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin saja kecewa karena kebohongannya tentang berada di Paris membuat Jongin saat itu juga berbalik dan menatap balik kedua bola mata itu yang menatapnya lekat—tanpa bisa terbaca apa arti dari tatapan itu.

Jongin semakin merasa bersalah. Membalas tatapan itu, Jongin hanya bisa memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo untuk merapat dan menatapnya lekat—dan lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurunkan pandangannya ketika Jongin menatapnya seperti itu. Tidak ingin kehilangan perhatiannya, Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar pandangannya kembali bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah berbohong."

Kata maaf mungkin tidak cukup saat ini terlebih ketika Kyungsoo harus menunggu kepulangannya lebih dari dua bulan. Namun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo bisa kembali tersenyum menatapnya.

"Selamat untukmu," Ucapnya lirih, "Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kau bisa menerimanya kan? Lagipula bukankah itu keinginanmu sejak lama?"

"Aku tahu, tapi itu berarti—"

"Membuat kita sulit untuk bertemu?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terkekeh membuat Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti. "Jongin, dengar.. aku sudah menemukan impianku di sini. Mengelola sebuah restoran di kota yang ramah ini. Semuanya sudah aku dapatkan di sini. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau impikan. Tentang apakah kita akan sulit bertemu atau tidak itu tidak ada masalahnya denganku. Lagipula kau ini hidup di zaman apa sih? Untuk apa ada internet dan ponsel jika itu bisa memudahkan kita saling berkomunikasi," Ucapnya terdengar riang.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo kali ini. Bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang mendukung penuh tentang impiannya. Tetapi di balik tawa keriangan Kyungsoo kali ini, Jongin tidak yakin apakah Kyungsoo tengah mencoba terlihat senang atau sedih di depannya kali ini. Lama ia mengenal Kyungsoo, pria itu tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya secara langsung kepada Jongin. Bahkan melihatnya menangis, Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya.

Kyungsoo benar, ini memanglah impiannya. Tetapi apakah akan semudah itu jalan yang akan ditempuhnya? Terlebih dengan Kyungsoo di sisinya. Itulah yang tengah dikhawatirkannya.

-.000.-

Tiga tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu di Universitas Woosong. Mereka berada di kelas yang sama di Jurusan Culinary Arts. Selama tiga tahun itu pula mereka menjadi teman, rekan bahkan tim bersama dalam beberapa kegiatan kelompok di dapur laboratorium.

Mereka berdua saling mengakui bahwa kemampuan mereka memiliki kelebihan masing-masing yang dapat memberi kecocokan satu sama lainnya. Selama itu juga mereka sadar bahwa kedekatan mereka bukan hanya berdasarkan rekan belajar ataupun kerja melainkan juga teman yang dapat memberi pengertian satu sama lainnya.

Secara perlahan rasa ketertarikan itu muncul di antara mereka berdua. Setelah mereka saling mengenal cukup lama, tentang keinginan, impian juga harapan—mereka menjalin hubungan yang tentunya tidak diketahui orang-orang. Tidak ada satupun dan mereka cukup nyaman untuk menyembunyikan itu semua dari teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka berhasil merahasiakan hubungan itu selama satu tahun hingga akhirnya mereka lulus dari Universitas Woosong.

Setelah mereka berdua berhasil menempuh pendidikan, Jongin memiliki keinginan untuk bisa mengembangkan bakatnya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi—terlebih ia adalah lulusan terbaik di Culinary Arts; Kyungsoo bahkan mengakui itu karena tidak ada satupun yang pernah mengalahkan Jongin—begitupun juga dengan para dosen yang memuji bakat Kim Jongin.

Keluarga Jongin memiliki sebuah restoran sederhana di kota, dari sudut pandang semua orang sudah terlihat sangat jelas bahwa bakat Jongin memang terlahir dari keluarganya. Tetapi bukan hanya itu saja bakatnya, Jongin mengatakan bahwa seni juga berpengaruh besar dalam bisnis kuliner saat ini. Cita rasa, keindahan juga penyajian yang indah merupakan nilai tak terhingga dari sebuah seni yang ia tunjukan sebagai tugas akhirnya. Tidak hanya ingin penelitiannya itu menjadi sebuah wacana saja, Jongin menginginkan impiannya itu menjadi nyata. Jongin menginginkan bahwa makanan bukan hanya bisa dinikmati sebagai kudapan juga dinikmati sebagai sebuah mahakarya yang mengaggumkan.

Berbeda dengan pandangan Jongin, Kyungsoo memiliki alasan yang lebih sederhana. Ia masuk jurusan ini selain memang karena memasak adalah hobinya, ia juga lebih menekankan pada sistem manajemen dapur agar ia bisa membuka usaha restorannya sendiri. Menyajikan makanan yang enak dan membuat orang bahagia.

Begitu sangat jauh berbeda tetapi mereka tetap mendukung satu sama lainnya. Meskipun hal itu juga sangat sulit untuk bisa diraih. Saat itulah Kyungsoo maupun Jongin sama-sama bekerja di restoran yang berbeda. Mencari pengalaman baru dan saling membagikannya satu sama lain setiap malam, disaat mereka menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua. Selama satu tahun itu juga Jongin selalu mengikuti kompetisi apapun untuk melatih kemampuan memasaknya dan Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi pendorong dan penyemangatnya ketika Jongin mulai merasa lelah untuk meraih impiannya.

Ketika Jongin merasa satu tahun pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil dan memikirkan bahwa sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan untuk karirnya, Kyungsoo menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin keberuntungan itu belum datang untuknya. Saat Jongin balik bertanya bagaimana dengan pencarian Kyungsoo untuk mengejar impiannya, Jongin mengernyit ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengatakan Indonesia.

"Indonesia?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana," Ucap Kyungsoo lagi, "kau ingat Clara, teman kita di kelas Culinary Arts?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mengingat salah satu mahasiswa asing yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya dan saat itu Kyungsoo semakin duduk mendekati Jongin, berbicara dengan penuh semangat. "Kemarin aku mendapat undangan darinya untuk mengunjungi gedung kedutaan besar Indonesia. Ada beberapa festival yang diadakan, dan tentu saja aku tertarik dengan festival kuliner di sana. Aku pikir makanan Indonesia sama saja dengan makanan negara Asia lainnya tetapi ada hal yang sangat unik kutemukan di sana, banyak hal yang baru aku ketahui dengan bahan-bahan juga rempah-rempah yang ada di makanan Indonesia. Itu sangat kaya Jongin.. kau juga akan menyukai cita rasanya."

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Kyungsoo sedikit memelas, "Maaf aku tidak bilang, lagipula saat itu kau sedang bekerja. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu jadi aku pergi sendirian."

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk memaklumi itu dan ia memilih memposisikan dirinya untuk lebih mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo, "Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Banyak hal, aku mencoba beberapa makanan tradisionalnya, sate, rendang, dan sup apa ya.. aku lupa tetapi itu sangat berkuah dan berbumbu. Itu sangat enak dan ah.. memikirkannya saja aku kembali lapar," Kyungsoo mengecap beberapa kali seolah ia dapat kembali merasakan makanan itu di lidahnya saat ini.

"Lalu kau ingin mencobanya kembali?" Tebak Jongin.

"Lebih dari itu, aku ingin mempelajarinya. Aku begitu sangat tertarik hingga aku berpikir untuk bisa pergi ke Indonesia dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Bukankah kau ingin membuka restoran?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sesaat, "Aku akan segera membukanya nanti, lihat saja."

Melihat semangat Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menyadari bahwa ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk mengejar impian yang seolah berupa bayangan. Dan di sini, ia bisa duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pekerja keras yang mau untuk mencari, belajar dan mencari tahu. Impiannya memang sulit untuk diraih tetapi keinginan Kyungsoo tentu adalah sebuah peluang besar untuk impiannya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan bersama Kyungsoo kembali dari bawah.

"Baiklah kita akan ke Indonesia secepatnya."

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo senang juga khawatir.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku menemanimu untuk meraih impianmu," Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa senangnya kali ini. Ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Jongin dengan erat.

"Terima kasih."

-.000.-

Restoran Kyungsoo bukan hanya menyediakan makanan tradisional Korea saja, ia juga memberi tambahan cita rasa Indonesia ke setiap hidangannya yang membuatnya berbeda dari restoran Korea lainnya yang ada di Bandung. Saat siang hari, restoran Kyungsoo masih sepi oleh para pengunjung. Selama lima hari di Bandung, Jongin memerhatikan setidaknya jam sibuk Kyungsoo dimulai saat sore menjelang makan. Hanya beberapa pegawai kantoran saja yang berkunjung pada waktu makan jam makan siang, selebihnya Kyungsoo bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk kembali menata ruangan agar terlihat rapih.

Hari ini juga nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Akhir pekan, cuaca yang cerah, kunjungan beberapa turis lokal maupun asing, kegiatan komunitas, semua memadati area pedestrian sejauh tujuh ratus meteran ini. Mungkin karena akhir pekan juga, banyak sekali mobil memenuhi lahan parkir yang tersedia bahkan menutupi separuh badan jalan. Namun sepadat apapun itu, jalanan masih bisa dikatakan lancar dilewati para pengguna jalan menggunakan mobil atau pun motor.

Suasana yang ramai, bangunan-bangunan tua yang berdiri juga jalan utama yang bukan terbuat dari aspal melainkan batu andesit membuat kawasan ini layaknya kawasan di benua eropa. Bangunan peninggalan penjajahan yang khas semakin membuat suasana kota ini layaknya peninggalan futuristik akan seni yang tidak akan ada matinya. Jongin sempat mendengar tentang sejarah bahwa kawasan elit ini dulunya memiliki sebuah butik yang khusus menjual pakaian impor dari Paris. Maka dari itu Bandung sering dijuluki Paris Van Java. Sebuah kota Paris di Pulau Jawa.

Paris. Jongin meringis ketika kembali melemparkan tatapannya keluar. Menerawang bagaimana kawasan ini mengingatkannya tentang kota yang baru dua bulan kemarin ia pijak. Ia merindukannya dan Jongin tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa Paris adalah kota yang sangat diidamkannya.

Hingga sampai saat ini, Jongin masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah ia harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak. Ia ingin pergi tetapi di sini, ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di tempat asing. Meski sudah hampir setengah tahun dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai fasih untuk berbicara bahasa Indonesia juga bahasa daerah setempat, Jongin masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

Ia terlalu bingung untuk bisa memilih dan juga terlalu pengecut untuk bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan impiannya terwujud.

"Jongin."

Jongin terperanjat, ia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terkekeh melihat sikap Jongin.

"Aku mengejutkanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan dengan lugunya Jongin hanya menggeleng.

Jongin memerhatikan keadaan restoran yang kini mulai kosong. Bahkan Jongin baru sadar bahwa rombongan kecil para pegawai kantor yang tadi duduk di seberang mejanya sudah pergi dari restoran ini. Menyisakan dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bekerja sendiri, saat ini ia masih belum memiliki pegawai untuk membantunya dan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia masih baik-baik saja menangani restorannya untuk memasak juga menyajikannya langsung kepada para pelanggan.

Setelah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo memilih duduk untuk bergabung dengan Jongin.

"Jadi, kau masih belum bisa memutuskannya?" Tebak Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa diam. Sebaliknya ia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke luar restoran. Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Jongin. Membawanya ke atas pangkuannya dalam genggaman yang sangat erat. Sebuah sentuhan yang disembunyikan di balik meja, membuat siapapun tidak akan menyadari itu meskipun stiker-stiker yang tertempel hampir memenuhi sebagian jendela tidak dapat menerawang itu semua.

"Aku tahu kali ini mungkin kau tengah ragu, tapi ayolah Jongin.. kau tidak bisa membuang peluang ini begitu saja. Bukankah selama ini kau sudah berusaha untuk mencari? Ini adalah peluang terbesar yang bisa kau dapatkan dan itu tidak akan datang dua kali."

Jongin menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Jika aku menerimanya itu berarti aku harus pergi, juga meninggalkanmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Seperti biasanya pria itu akan tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya untuk menenangkan Jongin. Saat itulah Kyungsoo mengangkat jemari tangan kirinya. Menunjukkan sebuah cincin kayu sederhana yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku lupa untuk membelikanmu cincin sungguhan."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Memukul lengan atas Jongin sedikit kesal. "Bukan itu! Maksudku, selagi aku masih memakai cincin ini, perpisahan ini bukan berarti kau meninggalkanku, mengerti?"

Jongin hanya terdiam, menatap cincin kayu itu yang masih tersemat di jari manis Kyungsoo. Sama seperti dirinya yang masih mengenakan cincin itu di jari kelingkingnya—tanda bahwa mereka memiliki sebuah ikatan khusus dalam hubungan mereka selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Jongin masih ingat bahwa ia baru bisa membelikan Kyungsoo sepasang cincin; hasil dari kerajinan tangan di tempat wisata yang sempat ia kunjungi bersama Kyungsoo di Bandung.

"Tidak akan ada yang saling meninggalkan entah itu aku ataupun kau," Balas Jongin lirih.

"Ya, selama kita masih mengenakan cicncin ini dan tidak ada diantara kita yang melepaskannya, maka tidak ada kata perpisahan di antara kita."

Setelah memerhatikan cincin itu seksama, akhirnya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum begitu tulus kepadanya. "Kau berjanji untuk itu ketika aku pergi?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengingkarinya, " Ucap Kyungsoo, "Aku mencintaimu," Lanjutnya lirih.

Jongin tersemyum, meraih tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih telah begitu sangat mengerti diriku dan mencintaiku," Bisiknya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Pada hari itu juga, akhirnya Jongin mulai membalas e-mail yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ia abaikan. Kyungsoo benar, peluang besar tidak akan datang dua kali. Selama ini ia telah melarikan diri karena tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dan saat ini keberuntungan sudah berhasil menarik dirinya ke tingkat yang bisa ia pijaki lebih tinggi lagi.

Ada alasan dibalik itu semua ketika Jongin meyakini bahwa karirnya akan berjalan baik setelah ia menerima tawaran itu—memutuskan ia untuk segera bertolak menuju Paris, meninggalkan Bandung, meninggalkan Indonesia juga meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

Sepertinya keberuntungan memang benar-benar berpihak kepada Jongin kali ini. Seperti sebuah keajaiban di mana Jongin mendapatkan bintang jatuh dan mengabulkan semua impiannya—atau mungkin memang Jongin lah bintang itu sendiri.

Jongin telah menghabiskan waktunya di Paris, belajar dari para chef kenamaan di sana juga terlibat langsung dalam pekerjaan dapur yang sama. Bukan hanya tentang kuliner, tetapi ia juga memahami lebih jauh tentang dunia Gastronomi; ilmu tentang makanan yang baik. Tentang seni juga cita rasa, benar-benar tentang dirinya.

Selama satu tahun itu juga, Jongin hampir pernah mencicipi semua posisi di dapur, entah itu sebagai Tournant, Chef de Partie, atau posisi yang lebih tinggi lainnya seperti Aboyeur. Namun posisis tertingginya adalah ketika ia di percayai sebagai seorang Sous Chef menjadikannya sebagai chef asing pertama yang menduduki jabatan itu disebuah hotel berbintang di Paris.

Semuanya berjalan mulus bahkan ia mendapatkan banyak dukungan juga pujian di akhir masa bekerjanya di Paris. Satu tahun telah ia lewati dengan baik, begitupula dengan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Komunikasi masih terus berjalan dengan lancar di antara mereka beruda. Meskipun perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh di antara dua benua tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan mereka berdua untuk saling memberi kabar, memberikan semangat juga berbagi tentang keseharian mereka.

Meskipun masa belajarnya di Paris sudah selesai, Jongin tidak bisa langsung menemui Kyungsoo di Indonesia. Saat itu ada beberapa pihak di Korea untuk memintanya datang dan berbagi tentang ilmu yang didapatkannya. Jongin berpikir bahwa kedatangannya ke Korea hanya sebagai sambutan selamat datang biasa tetapi di luar dugaannya sudah ada beberapa pihak yang menunggunya untuk sebuah kerjasama dalam bisnis kuliner. Siapa yang pernah menduga bahwa semua keinginnannya itu akan datang secepat ini.

Jongin masih tetap menekankan ucapan Kyungsoo sebagai tiang pengokoh pendiriannya. 'peluang besar tidak akan datang dua kali'. Tanpa perlu memikirkannya dua kali, Jongin menerima tawaran kerja sama itu. Menjadikannya seorang chef utama disebuah restoran berbintang di Seoul. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang executive chef ia juga mulai menjadi seorang pencipta dalam dunia Gastronomi.

Pujian para kritikus, pemberitaan media setempat hingga tawaran menjadi pengisi acara dalam acara kuliner banyak mengalir untuknya. Menjadikan nama Kim Jongin benar-benar dikenal publik. Bukan hanya dikenal sebagai chef muda yang berbakat dan jenius tetapi juga chef menawan yang hampir digilai masyarakat.

Bintang jatuh kini berubah menjadi bintang yang bersinar di ketinggian angkasa. Hal itu jelas benar-benar menggambarkan Kim Jongin dimana kepopulerannya benar-benar naik bahkan kurang dari dua tahun sejak ia belajar di Paris. Entah sudah berapa resep yang ia ciptakan, pujian para kritikus yang dikumpulkan, juga acara televisi yang dimainkannya. Bahkan Jongin sudah menerbitkan sebuah buku tentang pengenalan dunia Gastronomi yang belum begitu dikenal luas masyarakat.

Kepopulerannya juga kesibukkannya mulai membuat Jongin lupa tentang siapa dan berkat siapa ia berhasil pada posisi ini. Meski ia sadar bahwa semua ini ia dapatkan berkat Kyungsoo, tetapi saat itu Jongin hanya berhasil menemui Kyungsoo satu kali dalam waktu satu tahun. Itupun tidak lebih dari tiga hari dengan dalih bahwa ia tengah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang tidak cukup memberinya waktu libur yang panjang.

Semua masih berjalan baik-baik saja, tanpa ia sadari bahwa dia jugalah yang mulai merapuhkan semua kepercayaan yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

Pengunjung tengah sepi kali ini. Seperti biasa—jam-jam seperti ini akan lebih banyak dihabiskan Kyungsoo bersama dua orang pegawainya untuk menyiapkan bahan makanan juga beberapa meja untuk bisa digunakan pengunjung nanti saat jam sibuk.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kyungsoo memilih duduk, membiarkan kedua pegawai yang asli warga Bandung itu untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Kali ini yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya membaca buku yang Jongin kirimkan untuknya—buku pertama yang diterbitkan Jongin. Tentang Gastronomi, perjalanan karirnya juga beberapa resep hasil ciptaannya. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan ketika ia tengah merindukan Kim Jongin.

Ya.. sudah lama sekali sejak pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Saat itu Jongin hanya bisa datang untuk melepas rindunya sesaat bersama Kyungsoo. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dan juga berkeliling kota Bandung untuk memberitahu Jongin tentang sesuatu yang baru tercipta di kota ini. Kota yang kreatifitasnya tidak akan pernah habis, Bandung selalu menawarkan ribuan hal baru yang sulit ditemukan dikota ataupun negara lain—terlebih jika itu menyangkut tentang kuliner.

Ketika ia menutup bukunya sesaat dan mengingat apa yang terakhir kali ia lakukan bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika mengingat saat ia memaksa Jongin untuk mencicipi camilan tradisional yang tengah populer di Bandung saat itu, seblak. Jongin memprotes bahwa itu terlalu pedas untuk dinikmatinya dan Kyungsoo hanya beralasan bahwa rasa pedas yang ada pada seblak itu adalah salah satu ciri tentang bagaimana orang-orang di sini menggemari makanan tersebut. Semakin tinggi level kepedasan yang diminta—semakin tinggi juga daya minat masyarakat untuk membelinya. Bahkan Jongin sempat menggeleng, tidak habis pikir tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo dan orang-orang lainnya menikmati tulang dan ceker ayam sebagai kudapan pelengkap makanan itu. Jongin berkomentar bahwa itu aneh. Tak pelak setiap kali Kyungsoo mengingat itu, ia akan tertawa sendiri bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Kang?" Panggil seseorang dengan aksen Sunda yang begitu khas dimiliki salah satu pegawainya, Asep. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati lelaki muda itu tengah mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia telah tertawa sendirian. Tentu saja hal itu membuat salah satu pegawainya yang baru bekerja selama setengah tahun ini kebingungan melihat sikapnya.

Seraya tersenyum, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," Balasnya dengan bahasa Indonesia. Meskipun terdengar kaku tetapi kali ini Kyungsoo cukup fasih untuk melafalkannya.

"Yaudah atuh Kang, kalau ada apa-apa bilang saya."

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan. Hingga akhirnya Asep pergi menuju dapur untuk kembali menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan yang baru saja didistribusikan untuk restoran.

Hampir selama dua tahun lebih Kyungsoo tinggal di Bandung, membuat dirinya sedikit terbiasa dengan budaya ramah tamah di sini. Hal itu mengingatkannya dengan kampung halamannya, di sini tidak ada perbedaan mencolok selain bahasa daerahnya yang belum bisa dipahami sepenuhnya oleh Kyungsoo. Bahkan panggilang Kang—akang; panggilan lain untuk kakak laki-laki bagi orang Sunda—awalnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung. Panggilan Kang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Asep di hari pertamanya bekerja. Kyungsoo sempat mengira bahwa Asep mengatakan marganya; dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo mengoreksi bahwa marganya adalah Doh. Kyungsoo maupun Asep sama-sama bingung dengan situasi itu tetapi pada akhirnya, Ani—salah satu pegawainya yang lain memberi tahu bahwa Kang yang dimaksud Asep adalah panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki, kata lain di mana Asep menghormati posisi Kyungsoo yang lebih tua dari dirinya. Meski sempat malu akhirnya Kyungsoo memaklumi itu dan mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan Asep dengan panggilan Kang, begitupun juga Ani yang ikut terbiasa memanggil Kyungsoo akang dibandingkan pak. Selain itu juga, sedikit demi sedikit kemampuannya untuk mengenal kosa kata baru bahasa Sunda mulai bertambah dari Asep.

Setelah mengawasi bahwa kedua pegawainya kembali sibuk dalam pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia merindukan Jongin tetapi ia tidak dapat menghubungi Jongin saat ini. Biasanya Jongin akan jarang mengangkat panggilannya kecuali pada malam hari, itupun jika Jongin tidak tengah tidur.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengetikkan nama Kim Jongin di situs pencarian hingga akhirnya ratusan ataupun mungkin ribuan artikel yang memuat nama Jongin bermunculan di halaman pencariannya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, bukan hanya foto ataupun resep masakan yang muncul dalam pencarian pertama di halaman browser-nya. Hal lain yang membuat kening Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika pencarian pertama tentang Kim Jongin muncul di kolom teratas adalah tentang sebuah kabar berita yang ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia—sekitar dua belas jam yang lalu. Itu berarti berita itu masih baru.

Kyungsoo membuka artikel itu dan memuat berita tentang kedekatan Jongin dengan salah satu aktris sekaligus pewaris tunggal dari keluarga yang memiliki hotel berbintang di Korea Selatan, Jennie. Kyungsoo dapat mengerti dengan baik bahasa Indonesia tetapi itu tidak cukup meyakinkannya kali ini hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berpindah ke situs pencarian Korea di mana di sana memuat beberapa artikel yang dimuat dalam bahasa Korea.

Hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah bahwa berita itu telah menjadi pencarian populer selama dua hari belakangan ini.

Tenaganya tiba-tiba melemah, hatinya mulai bergejolak tak wajar dan anehnya jemari tangannya itu masih tetap menekan beberapa berita yang berhasil ia temukan di sana. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ditemukannya tidaklah benar.

-.000.-

Malam harinya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin. Memilih pada waktu di mana jam kerjanya telah berakhir dan restorannya telah di tutup. Tidak peduli apakah Jongin masih sibuk dengan restorannya atau sedang beritirahat kali ini, Kyungsoo tetap menghubung Jongin meskipun beberapa kali tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Kesepuluh kalinya ia mencoba, akhirnya Jongin mengangkatnya dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo langsung bertanya tentang keingintahuannya yang berkumpul sejak tadi siang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi disana? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu—saat ini aku sedang—"

"Bersama kekasih kayamu?!" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Apa?!"

"Jongin, aku membaca semua berita tentang dirimu. Bahkan beritanya telah sampai di Indonesia.. apa yang terjadi di—"

"Kenapa kau membaca semua itu?!" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membentak.

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak, merasa terkejut ketika Jongin tiba-tiba membentaknya melalui sambungan telepon. "Kau tidak ingin aku membaca semua ini begitu? Kau ingin aku tidak tahu sehingga kau bebas bersenang-senang dengan wanita cantik di luar sana?"

"Kyungsoo—kau—"

"Oh ya, aku lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang pria. Tidak ada yang menarik tidak juga terlihat cantik ataupun kaya."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Jongin kembali dengan ucapan yang kasar. Kyungsoo lantas terdiam, semakin terkejut bawa inilah kali pertama Jongin membentaknya dengan ucapan kasar. Suara helaan napas terdengar sebelum akhirnya Jongin membuka suaranya terdengar lebih tenang, tetapi tidak dengan hati Kyungsoo kali ini. "Kau tahu aku sedang sangat lelah kali ini, begitupun dengan pemberitaan yang beredar. Ya, aku memang dekat dengannya tetapi bukan berarti bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Kyungsoo sempat ingin mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Jongin tidak mengakui itu tetapi sebenarnya Jongin sendiri yang nampak membesarkan berita itu dikalangan publik—seperti ia tengah berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan Jennie agar bisa bekerjasama dalam bisnis kuliner. Mudah sekali ditebak; itulah bisnis kotor yang kini mulai dijalankan Jongin. Dibandingkan mengatakannya Kyungsoo lebih memilih diam untuk tetap menjaga emosinya kali ini.

"Lalu pembenaran apa yang akan kau ucapkan kali ini? Katakan padaku bahwa semua itu adalah sebuah kebohongan."

Lama Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin hanya bisa diam dan saat itulah tebakan Kyungsoo memang benar adanya. Ada sesuatu yang tengah Jongin dapatkan dalam pemberitaan ini.

"Kau berubah," Bisik Kungsoo ketika ia mulai bisa mengatur emosinya. "Kenapa kau menjadi segila ini Jongin? Apa kepopuleranmu itu sudah membutakanmu? Apakah semua pujian itu sudah mengangkatmu ke derajat yang lebih tinggi seolah kau sama sekali tidak pernah terkalahkan? Kau tahu sejujurnya aku kecewa dengan semua ini, jika aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk pergi."

"Dan sekarang kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu sendiri? Kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini setelah kau benar-benar mendapatkan semuanya?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada ledekan tersembunyi di sana.

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi seorang pecundang! Hanya berdiri di belakang punggungku, mengawasiku karena takut bahwa aku gagal jika tidak ada dirimu. Jika kau masih berpikir seperti itu saat ini—atau mungkin tidak sama sekali, kau salah Jongin.. aku sudah terbiasa tanpa dirimu saat ini dan di sini, di Bandung.. pada akhirnya bandung menjadi rumahku tanpa dirimu di sini. Aku benar-benar terbiasa," Ucapnya dengan nada kepedihan. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menahan gelombang perasaannya yang membuncah kali ini. Berharap bahwa ia tidak akan kalah dengan tangisannya.

"Kyungsoo, dengar.. ini bukan tentang apa yang aku inginkan atau seperti apa yang kau katakan. Lagipula ini adalah jalan lain untuk pencapaian karirku," Secara tidak langsung kini Jongin mulai membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo dan hal itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo sakit. "Kau sendiri tahu ini adalah impianku, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa peluang besar tidak akan datang dua kali jadi aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk bisa mengembangkan namaku. Ini bukan hanya tentang bisnis, ini tentang dedikasiku, laigupula bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan ini semua kepadaku hah?"

Kyungsoo diam-diam mengusak air matanya—berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan isakannya. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini? Itu karena aku merindukanmu. Tetapi sepertinya aku telah mengatakan kata rindu kepada orang yang salah. Kau bukan Kim Jongin," Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam ruang kamarnya sendirian. Sama kerasnya dengan deringan ponselnya yang terus bergetar di samping tubuhnya dari panggilan yang sama. Kim Jongin.

-.000.-

Sejak hari pertengkarannya, Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tidak lagi saling menghubungi satu sama lainnya. Seolah mereka tidak pernah ada. Seolah tidak ada kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin di dalam hidup mereka masing-masing. Keduanya sibuk dalam kehdiupan masing-masing meskipun Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menutup matanya ketika ia masih saja mencari tahu perkembangan terakhir hubungan Jongin dengan Jennie. Kabar terakhir yang didengarkannya adalah ketika ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pasangan itu bukan hanya sekedar berkencan biasa melainkan juga sudah terikat salam sebuah pertunangan.

Meskipun Kyungsoo berusaha keras menyangkalnya. Menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Jongin adalah miliknya, Jongin hanya mencintainya—tetapi beberapa fakta dan bukti yang ditunjukkan media secara perlahan meruntuhkan kepercayaan Kyungsoo.

Selama dua bulan lebih Kyungsoo menutup perasaannya, ingin tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jongin kali ini, apakah semua ini sudah berakhir atau masih tergantung dalam ketidak jelasan yang berarti. setiap saat Kyungsoo melihat cincin kayu yang masih dikenakannya hingga saat ini. Warnanya mulai memudar dan melapuk seperti halnya jenis kayu yang semakin lama akan semakin rapuh—begitu juga dengan perasaannya. Akan tetapi melihat Jongin yang sampai saat ini masih mengenakan cincin yang sama di jari kelingkingnya, hal itu sedikit memertahankan kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo bahwa Jongin tidak bersungguh-sungguh akan semua ini, meskipun di dalam hati Kyungsoo jujur ia mulai merasa tak yakin.

Ini masih dibilang terlalu dini ketika Kyungsoo baru kembali untuk mencari bahan makanan dari suplier di pasar tradisional di Bandung. Setiap bulannya, setidaknya satu kali Kyungsoo akan mencari sendiri bahan makanan yang bagus untuk restorannya. Dan seperti biasa, ketika ia pergi saat tengah malam, ia akan pulang pada dini hari.

Semua seperti sebuah mimpi ketika ia mendapati sosok yang hampir berbulan-bulan tidak ia temui kini tengah berdiri di depan gedung restorannya. Menggunakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang begitu formal untuk dikenakan pada jam dini hari seperti ini. Ada beberapa bagian dari pakaiannya yang nampak kusut dan Kyungsoo dapat menjamin bahwa pria itu baru saja tiba di Bandung beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia tengah pergi.

Sebuah emosi yang tidak terduga melandanya. Ketika mata itu menatapnya tajam dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Mencoba menghindar dari luapan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam.

Kim Jongin, apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini?

-.000.-

"Kim Jongin?"

Mel·lif·lu·ous  
adjective  
1\. Sebuah suara yang manus dan lembut yang menyenangkan saat didengar.

Karena panggilan itu, karena suara itu, Jongin ingat bahwa itulah awal di mana ia merasa jatuh cinta kepada teman sekelasnya di Culinary Arts. Suara yang terlampau indah sehingga ia hampir menangis karena bisa kembali mendengarkannya.

Senyuman pria itu terkembang, menyadari bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang tepat. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Jongin sekilas.

Sudah lama sekali, ada artian di mana pelukan itu Jongin anggap sebagai sebuah bentuk kerinduan akan tetapi ia sadar bahwa pelukan itu bagi Kyungsoo adalah ucapan selamat datang kepada kawan lama yang baru kembali ia temui.

"Sudah lama sekali, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ramah ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin.

"Cukup baik," Balasnya singkat.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lantas mengajak Jongin untuk memasuki restorannya. Sepertinya pikirannya memang tidak begitu sejalan dengan sarafnya. Ia ingin pergi tetapi ia malah mengikuti langkah pria mungil itu memasuki restorannya. Pertama kali Jongin memasuki restoran ini kembali, tidak ada yang banyak berubah—ya selain beberapa meja dan kursi yang nampak lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin duduk di sebuah meja dan dengan gesit pergi ke dapur.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku hidangkan untuk chef terkenal ini? Apa aku harus membuatkanmu seblak?"

Jongin mengernyit mendengar hal itu, seolah ia pernah mendengar itu semua tapi entah kapan—ia bahkan benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Saat itu juga Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertawa, kembali.. suara tawanya memicu debaran jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan hebat. Sadarkah Kyungsoo betapa ia merindukan suaranya itu?

Kyungsoo kembali, membawa segelas minuman teh sederhana yang langsung disajikan Kyungsoo. "Sayangnya ini terlalu pagi sebagai sebuah kunjungan. Hanya ada beberapa bahan sisa karena suplier belum mengirimkan bahan baru untuk restoranku. Seharusnya daritadi sudah datang tetapi sepertinya karena ini musim penghujan dan banjir selalu menjadi penghambat keterlambatan ketersediaan bahan makanan di sini," Cerita Kyungsoo sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa diam merespon cerita itu. "Jadi sejak kapan kau berada disini? Apa ada acara atau kunjungan kerja?"

"Sebenarnya ada kunjungan kerja," Itu benar, "Tetapi aku hanya ingin mampir ke Bandung untuk mencari inspirasi baru." Tetapi tidak dengan itu, Jongin sendiri merasa tidak yakin kenapa ia bisa menginjakkan kaki di kota ini—bahkan di restoran Kyungsoo.

"Mencari hal baru yang ada di Bandung, kau tidak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong.. aku bisa menemanimu untuk memberitahumu apa saja hal baru yang ada di kota ini." Jongin hanya megangguk dengan kaku, akhirnya ia menyentuh minumannya, membuatnya sedikit bisa membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering karena tidak banyak bicara di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menurunkan gelasnya. "Aku banyak membaca—katanya kau tengah kehilangan semangat berkreasimu untuk menciptakan makanan baru. Apakah itu benar?"

Jongin tertegun. Ia terdiam menatap Kyungsoo lekat tidak percaya bahwa berita itu bisa diketahui Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Ia berpikir Kyungsoo telah melupakannya begitu saja ternyata ia masih sepengertian dulu. Masih mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau ke sini bukan untuk melarikan diri kan? Karena para kritikus itu," Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang dibalas gelengan Jongin.

"Tidak."

"Lalu ada apa?"

Jongin bungkam. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan semuanya. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsooo, rumor yang beredar di media itu semuanya benar. Ia kehilangan semangat, kreativitas, hingga motivasi. Bekerja lebih dari delapan belas jam selama bertahun-tahun, mengelola restoran dari siang hingga malam. Memikirkan beberapa resep baru untuk dipublikasikan. Kegembiraan dan dedikasinya terhadap dunia Gastronomi dan kuliner mengubahnya menjadi seorang robot yang bekerja dalam sebuah tekanan.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan sebuah kejatuhan ketika para kritikus mulai memberi komentar bahwa Jongin mulai kehilangan keunikan dalam makanannya. Semuanya seolah mulai meredup, namanya tidak begitu di gembar-gemborkan seperti dulu. Hanya sebuah perasaan lelah dan takut yang mulai dihadapinya saat ini.

Menyadari bahwa selama lima tahun belakangan ini, ia bekerja hanya untuk sebuah kepopularitasan belaka—bukan untuk menunjukkan karya seni seperti apa yang pernah ia katakan dulu kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Ia menghela napas sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menenangkan. "Hanya lelah dan butuh liburan saja," Ucap Jongin dan tentu saja itu terdengar tidak masuk akal—entah itu pada Kyungsoo juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo lantas mendengus. "Makanya, kau harus memiliki waktu liburanmu setidaknya sebulan dalam satu tahun bukannya beberapa hari saja." Kyungsoo mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja ketika Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, meminta Jongin untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Aku tahu mungkin saat ini kau berada di titik di mana kau merasa lelah atau mungkin kau merasa berada di dasar karirmu saat ini. Tapi itu tidak harus menjadi alasanmu untuk terpuruk. Para kritikus itu memang biasanya selalu menyebalkan, mengatakan pujian lalu kritikan tajam tentang ciptaan kita. Tetapi semua itu bukanlah hal buruk, anggap saja kritikan itu sebagai pendorong agar kau bisa mengkreasikan sesuatu yang baru."

Jongin tersenyum singkat mendengar hal itu, "Justru aku kehilangan semua motivasi itu untuk menciptakan hal baru. Kau tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini Kyungsoo? Aku tengah berpikir kenapa aku dulu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris dan mendapatkan semua ketenaran ini?"

Kyungsoo langsung saja tertegun, ia hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan menyendu sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa melemparkan pandangannya keluar—terlalu malu untuk mengakui semua ini.

"Mungkin pilihanku untuk pergi ke Paris itu memang benar, tapi yang salah adalah aku buta akan kepopularitasan yang aku dapatkan dalam waktu singkat. Semua membutakanku, membuatku merasa menjadi seseorang yang lebih tinggi, tidak terkalahkan dan paling merasa hebat. Aku lupa dengan siapa diriku dan apa yang sebenarnya aku cari. Akhir-akhir ini, ketika para kritikus itu mulai berkomentar negatif tentang makananku, aku mulai sadar bahwa aku tidak lagi bekerja untuk dedikasi dalam dunia kuliner. Aku bekerja untuk diriku sendiri, karir, popularitas, pengakuan, penuntut kesempurnaan, aku lupa dengan diriku sendiri dan juga aku melupakanmu."

Jongin kini mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kyungsoo sedangkan pria itu masih diam mendengarkannya dan tentunya dengan tatapan yang selalu sulit Jongin pahami.

"Kurasa saat itu aku benar-benar brengsek," Jongin menurunkan pandangannya. Saling mengepalkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu di atas meja, menahan emosinya sendiri tentang betapa fatalnya kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat kepada Kyungsoo.

Ketika ia dilanda sebuah kekalutan, sebuah tangan menarik genggaman tangannya terpisah, salah satunya dikepalkan di atas punggung tangannya. Ia menatap telapak tangan yang menelungkupi punggung tangannya itu dan meringis ketika melihat jemari tangannya.

Cincin kayu itu sudah menghilang, digantikan kilauan indah dari cincin berwarna perak melingkar jari manisnya. Melenyapkan pandangannya dari kenyataan itu, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah penuh simpati Kyungsoo. Hal itu malah semakin membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya," Ucapnya tetapi berbeda bagi Jongin. Semua itu benar-benar akhir dari segalanya. Ia telah benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengembalikan semua yang telah hancur sejak dulu.

Sepertinya ia memang tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya tentang betapa senangnya bahwa kini yang tengah menggengggam tangannya adalah Kyungsoo. Sosok yang sempat dilupakannya, sosok yang dicintainya—bahkan di tengah kerapuhannya saat ini—sebutlah Jongin tidak tahu diri.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dari belakang restoran diikuti panggilan seorang wanita membuat Kyungsoo segera melepas tangan Jongin dari genggamannya. Kyungsoo segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju arah suara itu berasal. Jongin tiba-tiba menegang—bahkan belum siap untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hey, kenapa pagi-pagi ada di sini?" Itu suara Kyungsoo dan Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo telah sefasih ini berbicara menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Dan selanjutnya yang bisa Jongin dengarkan adalah beberapa percakapan yang tidak bisa dipahaminya.

"Aku lupa, kemarin aku meninggalkan power bank dan flashdiskku di sini. Kau menyimpannya kan?"

"Ya, ada di atas," Jawab Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah wanita itu menuju ke ruangan di mana Jongin berada saat ini.

Ketika Jongin kembali menatap kedatangan dua orang itu, matanya langsung tertuju kepada wanita cantik yang mengenakan pakaian sopan dan rapih dengan rambut yang terikat setengahnya, meninggalkan untaian yang begitu sangat cantik di sekitar bahunya. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak menatap balik Jongin lalu Kyungsoo.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu ada tamu saat ini," Wanita itu tersenyum meskipun Jongin tidak dapat mengerti apa maksud yang dikatakannya. Wanita itu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada tamu, aku tidak akan teriak seperti tadi."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, dan Jongin tertegun bahwa kini tawa itu ditujukan kepada wanita lain bukan lagi hanya untuk dirinya. "Maaf, aku lupa mengenalkanmu. Dia temanku di Universitas Woosong." Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu erat dan mendekat ke arah Jongin. Saat itu juga Jongin mulai berdiri.

"Jongin, perkenalkan.. ini Andien. Dia adalah tunanganku."

Jongin hanya bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan sebuah anggukan meski sebenarnya ia dapat menebaknya sejak awal. Sejak ia melihat cincin itu melingkar di jari manis Kyungoo.

"Hello, Andien," Ucapnya ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Cukup lama Jongin menyesuaikan diri dengan keterkejutannya itu sebelum akhirnya ia membalas jabatan tangan itu ramah. "Kim Jongin." Jabatan tangan yang singkat hingga akhirnya Jongin melepaskannya dengan canggung.

"Dia seorang Dosen di salah satu Universitas tinggi di sini," Jelas Kyungsoo kepada Jongin dan pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Pernikahan kami mungkin akan berlangsung tahun depan, kau bisa berkunjung ke sini jika kau ada waktu," Lanjut Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman canggung. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo akan berakhir menjadi sebuah fakta yang begitu sangat menyedihkan untuknya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah terlambat, ada kelas pagi dan aku harus segera berangkat. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri dan langsung pergi, kau di sini saja," ucap Andien. "Nice to meet you, Jongin," Ucapnya lagi dibalas senyuman dan anggukan Jongin sebelum akhirnya wanita itu pergi.

Lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk sekedar berucap sepatah kata saja. Semuanya benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Oh iya Jongin, kau ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain.

"Tidak perlu, aku berangkat ke Jakarta siang ini," Jawab Jongin cepat.

"Secepat itu?"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket keretanya, keberangkatan siang ini."

Kyungsoo merubah wajahnya jadi sedih. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin banyak bercerita denganmu."

Sayangnya Jongin tidak. Ia tidak ingin terus berlama-lama menekan hatinya hanya karena rasa cemburu yang menyeruak. Diam-diam Jongin mulai memikirkan inikah yang Kyungsoo rasakan dulu ketika ia dirumorkan tengah dekat dengan Jennie beberapa tahun silam. Ternyata sesakit ini, dan ini jauh lebih nyata tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya sebuah kepalsuan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

Jongin terkejut dan segera menolak namun Kyungsoo segera menatapnya tajam dan melanjutkan. "Kali ini aku memaksa," Dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Tak lagi mampu untuk melawannya.

Kini ia harus benar-benar menghindar—dan tentunya segera memesan tiket yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia pesan sama sekali. Ia beralasan hanya untuk menghindar. Tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin merasakan kepedihan juga penyesalan lebih lama karena terlambat untuk kembali kepada pria yang sangat dicintainya ini.

-.000.-

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana memulai sebuah percakapan sederhana untuk mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka berdua. Siang ini, Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya, menunggu di stasiun Bandung untuk mengantar kepergiannya ke Jakarta.

Hal-hal seperti ini seharusnya menjadi saat-saat di mana Jongin bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan yang dulu sempat mereka ciptakan. Tetapi semuanya entah kenapa menjadi sangat dingin, membekukan dirinya dan mungkin perasaannya yang kini mulai mati rasa. Terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar datang untuk tidak mendapatkan apapun sebagai jawaban.

Disaat seperti ini juga, kenangan menyedihkan tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka berakhir semakin membuat rasa penyesalan Jongin menggunung. Begitu besar hingga terlampau berat untuk dipikulnya.

Seandainya ia tidak egois. Seandainya ia tidak buta akan kepopularitasannya, ia mungkin tidak menjadi sombong dan melupakan sosok yang sebenarnya ada di balik kesuksesannya saat ini. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bahkan ketika Jongin berharap bahwa masa lalu bisa kembali terulang agar ia bisa memperbaikinya sejak awal.

Jika saja ia tidak takut dengan publikasi ataupun pandangan publik, jika mereka tahu bahwa Jongin memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda. Mungkin Jongin tidak akan berusaha bertindak bodoh dengan mendekati Jennie lalu bekerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarganya. Semua kemungkinan yang kini tiada artinya karena ia tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan memiliki Kyungsoo kembali di sisinya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau akan kesini," Ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka duduk di sebuah bar cafe yang masih buka pada dini hari ini.

"Aku hanya memiliki waktu sekarang untuk datang menemuimu," Balas Jongin yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Untukku? Untuk apa? Menyangkal bahwa semua pemberitaan itu tidak benar?" Tanya Kyungsoo namun Jongin hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih kecewa kepadanya—tentang ucapannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tidak," Jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut akan fakta itu. "Semua itu benar, aku dekat dengan Jennie saat ini."

Kyungsoo ternganga, ia ingin berucap tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang didengarkannya.

"Semua mata kini tengah tertuju kepadaku. Aku dikenal publik dan media mulai mencari tahu tentang kehidupan pribadiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam semua itu."

Kyungsoo mendengus sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa itu tentang orientasi seksualmu? Kau takut publik menghujatmu? Atau karena aku? Aku adalah sebuah batu sandunganmu begitu?"

"Tidak seperti itu."

"Jelas, kau ingin aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu," Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tidak meledak saat ini. "Jika kau memang peduli dengan karirmu kenapa kau tidak katakan sejak awal dan menggantung hubungan kita hingga sejauh ini. Sejak awal kau bisa mengakhirinya sehingga aku tidak terlalu berharap tentang keputusanmu untuk masa depan hubungan kita." Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, memalingkan wajahnya dengan kecewa. "Bahkan aku rasa tidak pernah ada kata masa depan untuk kita di dalam pikiranmu saat ini."

"Kau tahu aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu," Ucap Jongin namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyangkalnya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini," Lirihnya. "Lagipula ini benar-benar di luar kuasaku. Ini sudah pilihanmu benar? Kita bisa memilih pilihan masing-masing sekarang. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang terjadi atau penyesalan yang akan hadir nantinya. Kita harus benar-benar mencari jalan lain sekarang, meskipun itu cukup sulit untuk kulepaskan."

"Jika ini memang pilihanmu, maka lepaskanlah. Ada yang lebih baik yang mungkin bisa kau dapatkan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan pedih, ketika pria itu masih memertahankan pandangannya dengan kekalutan yang sama namun sepertinya tidak semenyakitkan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah berharap bahwa Jongin akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya.

"Kau bisa melepaskannya begitu saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Kedua pria yang duduk saling berhadapan itu hanya terdiam. Menatap satu sama lainnya dengan penuh keputusasaan. Bahkan kata 'berpisah' belum pernah terlintas dalam pikiran mereka sekalipun—mungkin sudah lama mereka menyadarinya tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir semudah dan secepat ini.

Diam bukanlah solusi terbaik saat ini. Hingga satu dari mereka mulai merasa jengah dengan kondisi yang ada, menahan tangis agar tidak menunjukkan betapa sakitnya ia menghadapi ini dan tertunduk lemah ketika cincin kayu yang dikenakannya terlepas saat itu juga.

Dia menyimpan cincin itu, menjawab pertanyaan tanpa kata lalu pergi meninggalkan sosok lainnya yang hanya bisa tercenung meratapi arti dari perpisahan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Jongin telah melepaskan cincinnya. Cincin kayu yang menjadi ikatan hubungan diantara mereka berdua. Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kata berpisah diantara mereka berdua entah itu Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin. Tetapi kini Jongin sendiri yang mengingkari janji itu. Dia sendiri yang telah melepaskannya cincinnya. Dia sendiri yang telah mengakhiri semua. Sebuah perpisahan yang mengartkan bahwa Jongin telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu Jongin, di sini aku benar-benar merasa ada di rumah," Jongin mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Melenyapkan ingatan Jongin seketika tentang bagaimana ia berpisah dengan Kyungsoo dulu. "Semua telah banyak terjadi di sini. Semua kenangan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, aku pernah merasakannya di sini. Kau mungkin menganggap bahwa Bandung hanya sebagai sebuah kota singgah tempatku untuk membuka ladang berbisnis tetapi ada yang lebih baik dari itu."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan membalas tatapan Jongin yang kini masih mendengarkannya. "Ini bukan tentan Andien, jika itu yang kau pikirkan," Ucapnya. "Ini tentang bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi semuanya di sebuah kota asing yang bahkan tidak dapat membantuku untuk mencari pertolongan. Hari itu, saat kau meninggalkanku.. aku merasa duniaku benar-benar runtuh, aku berpikir sebenarnya untuk apa aku di sini karena sejak awal aku bertahan di kota ini, berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan pulang dan tinggal lama di sisiku. Aku hanya ingin menjadi tempat kau kembali, bahkan hingga saat ini."

Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku saku lantas memberikannya kedalam genggaman Jongin. Dalam diam Jongin membuka setiap halaman itu perlahan. Di sana berisi beberapa resep juga beberapa hal yang pernah ia dan Kyungsoo ciptakan saat di Woosong. Sebuah kerinduan di mana mereka pernah menghabiskan waku berdua hanya untuk mencari resep yang tepat dari setiap makanan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk menutup restoranku dan kembali ke Korea, tetapi aku sadar bahwa itu malah akan semakin membuatku sakit karena setiap hari tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan banyak mendengar tentang beritamu. Disaat seperti itu, salah satu pegawaiku mengatakan beberapa kata bijak dalam bahasa sunda, tong leumpang dina hayang, tong cicing dina embung. Tapi kudu leumpang dina kudu jeung eureun dina ulah. Seperti sebuah magis, itu berhasil membuatku untuk tidak terpuruk lagi."

Kyungsoo mendapati wajah Jongin mengernyit kali ini, tentu saja Jongin tidak akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah berhenti untuk berjalan. Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan berhenti tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Tentang karirmu, aku akan terus mendukungmu dan maaf bahwa dulu aku sempat egois untuk tidak memikirkan posisimu yang sulit."

Jongin hampir saja menangis, bahkan untuk kali ini Kyungsoo lah yang meminta maaf. Seharusnya dirinya yang mengatakan itu dan hal itu malah semakin membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kyungsoo berhentilah bicara, aku benar-benar terlihat brengsek jika terus mendengarnya."

"Kau bukanlah pria seperti itu," Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku terlalu brengsek bahkan hingga saat ini dengan tidak tahu dirinya aku datang berharap bahwa kau bisa kembali berada di sisiku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan karirku karena kedatanganku ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu dan mengatakan maaf atas semua yang telah kubuat untukmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, begitu juga Jongin yang hampir putus asa dengan perasaan yang tengah dihadapinya kali ini. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan kembali dan sekarang ia nampak seperti tengah mengemis cinta yang pernah ia buang dan tinggalkan.

Ketika pemberitahuan bahwa para penumpang diharuskan untuk segera menaiki kereta tujuan Bandung-Jakarta, Jongin masih tetap saja diam seolah tubuhnya telah benar-benar tertanam di bangku ini. Tidak ingin sedikitpun beranjak untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena itu juga, akal sehatnya kini sedikit menyisakan kegilaan untuk mencari cara agar Kyungsoo tetap bersamanya.

Kyungsoo bahkan hanya sedikit menggeser duduknya tetapi Jongin mengira bahwa Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya, alhasil saat itu juga Jongin mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo kuat. Menatapnya dengan penuh kepedihan.

"Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Bisakah kau kembali kepadaku?"

"Jongin.."

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku dan mencintai wanita itu. Kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

"Jongin kau—"

"Kumohon Kyungsoo, katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, katakan bahwa kau tidak ingin aku pergi dan masih mengharapkanku untuk pulang menemuimu. Katakan semuanya," Mohonnya dengan putus asa, bahkan Jongin tidak peduli lagi dengan pandangan orang lain.

Mungkin mereka akan menganggap Jongin adalah orang asing gila yang menangis dengan kekanak-kanakannya di tempat umum. Jongin tidak akan pernah peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah Kyungsoo.

Tatapan Kyungsoo meredup, jutaan kali ia menatap Kyungsoo seperti ini, Jongin tidak pernah berhasil menemukan arti di balik tatapan pria itu. Hal itu malah semakin membuat Jongin takut, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Jongin semakin kuat juga Jongin untuk menahan Kyungsoo di sana.

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan genggaman Jongin darinya namun tangannya masih belum menjauh dari lengan Jongin. Tangannya yang lain merogoh saku celanannya dan menarik telapak tangan Jongin untuk menyimpan sepasang cincin kayu tua yang mulai melapuk.

"Tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya Jongin, semuanya terlanjur rapuh," Ucapnya lirih.

.

-.000.-

.

 **THE END**


End file.
